Paper Hearts
by Ritsu18
Summary: After a tragic death of an important informant, it left a bitter taste in Hanji's mouth. Feeling partly responsible for his death she can't shake a feeling that she could've done more in preventing it. However, a certain captain will always be there to make her feel better. This is a fluffy Levihan one-shot! Warning, it contains spoilers from chapter 52!


A/N: Hi to all of you accidental visitors! So, I haven't uploaded anything in a while now. Well, life's been crazy and honestly didn't have any inspiration ^-^

Today, however I decided to upload something I've written a long time ago, but wasn't really sure if It's good enough for publication, well here it is now. I hope you'll enjoy this short LeviHan one-shot. Just a small warning for those who're not keeping it up with manga, if you didn't read chapter 52, then this could contain spoilers for you.

If you like this story, please leave a review or a favorite. It keeps me motivated ;-P

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Scattered clothes in the center of the room and a musty air indicated that someone was in the room for quite a while as well as that they were in a hurry or just too passionate to think about tidiness in the bliss of a moment.

In one corner of this medium large room, a massive bed came to the fore, although the room didn't contain much as it is.

Right there on the bed, between the sheets two figures were lying down. After the pleasant time spent with each other in the passionate embrace which they did from time to time, now they were just lazing around, sharing an equally pleasant talk.

Levi was lying across the entire length of the bed, where the sheets covered only the most intimate parts of his body, one hand supporting his head. His eyes were closed not having a care for the world at the moment.

While on the other hand, Hanji's head was placed on his muscular abdominal area and her legs were casually resting on the wall. The only thing she was wearing was Levi's shirt.

Levi's hand was nonchalantly tucked under the shirt where he gently caressed her stomach.

Hanji let out a sharp gasp escape her mouth, letting her thoughts to slip: "We have to stop doing this…"

Levi wasn't alarmed about her words, it was a common thing for Hanji to occasionally have a change of hearts, but it would pass by just as fast as it came to her. Instead he raised an eyebrow, his face puzzled.

She gazed at him from below, while stating her argument: "What?! You know I'm right. It's not wise for us to get together like this while we're here in this small fortress. We are bound to be discovered. We are restricted by this small space and don't let me even begin on a small party of people we are here with. If someone sees us like this, our military careers will be finished and you know it…" she wasn't over with her lecture, but as she paused to take some air, Levi cut her off abruptly.

He said, his voice ice cold, so much so he'd be able to cut someone with his acuity: "You're reading into it too much. As long as we are being cautious it'll be fine. However, that's not exactly what's really bothering you… am I right?"

All of a sudden, Hanji remembered their meeting from this morning which caused her to lose all of her previous determination. Gently shrugging shoulders, she said cautiously: "Well, it is not like we can ignore the fact that I screwed up with Pastor Nick. It was my obligation to keep him alive… and as we know… I failed. But, that's not what bothers me… it's the way he died. We both know with certainty that his death had a cruel end… he was tortured for God's sake Levi! When I think what he must have thought about his torturers…" again before she had the chance to finish her thought Levi interrupted her, after carefully listening.

"… You can't stop yourself from thinking what he thought of you… when you did the same." He finished her sentence. Exhaling the air out of his mouth, Levi's hand reached Hanji's chin forcing her to look at him, with resolve in his voice, he told her: "That dirty man had a fair share of his own wrongdoings. I doubt he had a chance to even think about yours. Hanji… I'm not saying that I don't understand where's this coming from, because believe me… I know. You and I share the same curse. That is, that sometimes for the greater good, we have to do things we don't really like."

A bitter smirk escaped her lips. Without thinking, she got up from her previously cozy made refuge, leaning closer to him, she gave him a peck on the nose. Then made her way out of the bed, while saying: "Seriously though, we should go now. I still stand proudly by my argument from before. We are in charge of those children. We should be an example for them and not a disgrace. So, come on. Move!"

On the other hand, Levi didn't move, he decided to stay in bed a little bit longer, while his eyes followed her around the room.

She went by the window, slightly leaning on a windowsill and inspecting what's happening outside.

A barely noticeable smile appeared on Levi's lips. The view on his side was perfect as far as he was considered. Having the pleasure to observe her.

After a while, he joined her by the window. Wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. His lips touched her earlobe before his teeth soothingly bit on her outer part of the ear. This little stunt caused in Hanji stirring.

Hanji chuckled, exhaling wistfully: "I think it's time to get back to reality…" she set down her hands on top of his, suddenly Levi felt her mood change. She said, her voice low and nostalgic: "In spite everything… I appreciate this moments spent with you more than anything else…" she chuckled shyly, continuing: "…You know… it was never my intention to get this attached to you. I thought, that this what we had was just… like a hobby… something to get time pass more quickly, yet in the end… it became much more. I'm not sure I would be able to live in this world without this… without us… without you." Hanji finished and an unbearable silence fell between them. Making the air between them tick.

In split second, Hanji find herself facing the man, she just poured her feelings out to. Levi cupped her face and raised her head so their eyes were at the same level.

His face was expressionless, however, when he spoke all of his emotions exploded shaped in words: "I wasn't planning on going anywhere any time soon… so stop this. We should appreciate this time that we have now and not think about what could happen. Okay?" Levi leaned in, resting his forehead on hers.

Hanji smiled, her cheeks blushing a little, she nodded incapable to speak.

All of a sudden, they heard a familiar voice, belonging to Eren, coming from outside: "I'm going to go find Squad leader Hanji, wait here please…"

A graon escaped Levi's mouth, he said irritated: "That brat…" Hanji chuckled, letting go of Levi, moving away from him and gathering her clothes, saying playfully: "Well, I guess now we really have to get back to reality. Who'll leave first?" she asked.

Levi said annoyed, while pointing to her: "You go first…"

Hanji was already fully dressed and at the door, grabbing for a knob, she quickly turned around, a sheepish smile adorn her face, she said: "Thanks… and I mean for everything… well I guess I'll see you around. Bye!"

And just like that she was gone. Levi stayed behind. He thought to himself: _Someone had to clean the mess they had made of this room!_ After giving it a swift inspection, which made him uneasy, he started to clean up.

* * *

A/N: This story is pretty fluffy and full of sweetness, I hope you agree. I duuno, I can imagine the two of them like this, it just make sense to me :-D

Hope you enjoyed it, please if you did then leave a review or a favorite. Thanks for reading.


End file.
